Journey of the Unleahsed Hell
by Masterob
Summary: Story revolves around NAruto characters, will be some hentai stuff I added for fun and humor I've read about people who did stuff in worst situations with Shippo and someone else I am not a perv. Read and enjoy.


**Journey Of Unleashed Hell**

_I don't own any characters. Rated R for profanity, intense action & sex._

It was a peaceful day for the Village Hidden in the leaves. A boy named Naruto Uzamaki was sitting in a tree enjoying the sun. "This is the life", he said. He was then interrupted by a familiar voice, one he despised. "Hey Naruto, get your Ass down here", it was Sasuke. "What the Hell do you want Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet at the house of Hokage", Sasuke said. Naruto followed Sasuke to the house. Kakashi and Sakura were already at the house. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "We need to go on a mission, a dangerous one", Kakashi said. "Really, what do we have to do?" Naruto asked. "Accompany someone to Tokyo", Kakashi said. "That all?" Naruto said. "Let our guests explain", Hokage said. Two men & a child walk in. The men are British, one wears a red shirt, and green pants; the other wears a small hat, a hood shirt, and some jeans. The boy is a fox, about 1"2' with fox feet and a fox tail, with big green eyes. "I'm Kent Paul, this is Maccer, we work with Tommy Vercetti of Vice City, Miami; Carl Johnson of Los Angeles near the San Andreas fault; and Fido of Liberty City, New York", the red shirt Brit said. "We're also members of Resolution with our leaders Gabriel Logan, Leon Kennedy & John McClane", the hood shirt Brit said. "I'm Shippo, a fox demon from Tokyo", the fox said. Sakura went to Shippo. "You're so adorable", she said, then she hugged him. "Miss, I'm running out of air", Shippo said, choked. She loosened the grip and still held him. "We need you to take Shippo to Tokyo, we don't have the money to get us all accompanied, so we'll wait for Tommy to show up and give us a lift", Paul said. "Why do we need to accompany him, and why can't he wait here?" Sasuke asked. "An evil demon named Naraku has demons scouting around all of Japan for his greatest foes, Shippo is one of them, you are more skilled than us, plus if he waits here, your people will be in danger, Naraku will find and kill Shippo", Paul said. "He also wants to open up a Hell portal, and unleash a helluva lot of monsters", Maccer said. "Here's the money, please keep him safe, he's like a brother to us", Paul said. "But aren't you guys in your thirties?" Sakura said. "Who gives a Shit", Paul said. "Here's your iPod Shippo", Maccer said. "Thanks", Shippo said. "Let's go", Kakashi said.

Soon the group is walking down a road. "How much longer is this going to take?" Naruto said. "Stop your Damn whining", Sasuke said. Sakura is still holding Shippo; he's lying in her arms, listening to his iPod. "Who are you listening to?" Sakura asked. Shippo didn't hear here due to the headphones. She removed them. "Who are you listening to?" she asked. "Maybe it's the Wiggles, or Blue's Clues, or Dora the Explorer", Naruto said. "No, I'm listening to Eminem, Michael Jackson, Backstreet Boys, Chris Jericho, Paul & Maccer", Shippo said. "The guys who were talking to us?" Sakura said. "Yeah, they're Rock Stars", Shippo said. "You also like Michael Jackson, interesting", Sakura said. "Child Molester", Naruto said. "You like Eminem as well, that's cool", Sasuke said. "Nigger-wannabe Cracker", Naruto said. "Chris Jericho is interesting too", Sasuke said. "Has-been jackass", Naruto said. "And the Backstreet Boys, I love them", Sakura said. "Gay", Naruto said. "Naruto, maybe you should mind you own Damn business", Sasuke said. "It's cool, it all suits him, he wants to be molested by Wacko Jacko, he's a Nigger wannabe like Marshal, he's useless like Jericho, and gay like the Backstreet boys", Naruto said. Shippo started crying. "You asshole, look what you did", Sakura said. She sat down, and comforted Shippo. "Naruto, he's just a kid, why are you starting with him?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't say anything. "What did I do, why is he mean?" Shippo asked crying. "Don't worry baby, he's just immature", Sakura said. She kissed him on the cheek, and he stopped crying.

Elsewhere, 2 a portal has been opened on the ground. It was the portal to Hell. Naraku arrived and used his powers to keep the portal open. "Rise demons of Hell", Naraku said. A bunch of demons popped out of the ground. Then 2 demons came out. Thunder Demons known as Hiten & Manten. "Finally, we are out of Hell, now to seek revenge against that Bastard Inuyasha", Hiten said. "You know Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. "Yeah, after we killed the father of this bratty fox demon Shippo, he got Inuyasha to kill us", Hiten said. "I'm also after Inuyasha, as well as Shippo and a Bitch named Kagome", Naraku said. "Kagome eh, she was hot", Hiten said. "Join me, and we will waste the Bitch, Bastard & Brat", Naraku said. "I'm so fuckin' down with that", Hiten said. So they left. Afterwards, another person came out of the portal, a man with a scar on his face. It was Tony Montana. "Finally, out of this fucking Hell", he said. He left. Then a man with burnt skin came out. It was The Dream Master of Elm Street, Freddy Kruger. "I'm back, Bitch", he said. Then a man with a metal helmet and green hood came out. It was Dr. Doom. "The Fantastic Four will die", he said. Finally, a man with vampire like teeth came out. He was armed with a knife, and had a long brown coat. It was Vamp. "Snake & Raiden, your time has come", he said.

Naruto & Company are back on the road. "I still don't see any demons", Naruto said. "Relax Naruto, you'll get your action", Kakashi said. "If you keep up your attitude, your action will be against my friends", Shippo said. "Listen you…" Naruto said. "Quiet, something's coming", Kakashi said. Then a huge demon with claws pops out of nowhere. "About fuckin' time", Naruto said. Naruto grabbed his blade and slashed up the demon. "That was easy", Naruto said. "More are coming", Shippo said. "How do you know?" Naruto asked. "I can sense demonic auras", Shippo said. More demons arrived. Naruto and his friends made quick work of the demons, but had blood all over their bodies. "Ugh, this is gross", Sakura said. Eventually, they found a hot spring. Shippo & Sakura went in first. "This is not cool", Sasuke said. "Well I'm having fun, believe it", Naruto said. "There will be more attacks, more demons will come for us", Kakashi said. "Hey, are you two done yet!" Naruto asked. "No, we're not done" Sakura said. Kakashi then saw a man walking by. It was Tony Montana. "Sir, are you lost?" Kakashi asked. "What is this place?" Tony asked. "Japan", Kakashi said. "How the Fuck did I end up in Japan?" Tony asked. "Do you need assistance?" Kakashi asked. "Where is the nearest gun store?" Tony asked. "I'm not sure", Kakashi said, almost confused to why he asked that. Shippo was peeking through the bushes. "Oh, my God, Tony Montana, the guy Tommy met in Miami when he visited the prison", Shippo said. "I better leave then, _Adios_", Tony said. Shippo went to tell Sakura what he saw, but then saw a man jumping from one tree to another. He saw the man, and recognized him from a picture Raiden showed him, it was Vamp. "Vamp, what's he doing here?" Shippo asked. "What's wrong, cutie", Sakura asked. "I saw two guys who were suppose to be dead, I guess the Hell portal opened", Shippo said. "We better tell the guys", Sakura said. Shippo & Sakura got out and explained who those guys were. "That was the legendary Scarface?" Naruto asked. "Yes, Tony Montana", Shippo said. "You also saw an old enemy from one of your friends?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, Vamp, he was killed by Raiden during the Metal Gear Incident in 2001" Shippo said. Interesting", Kakashi said. "Let's move to find the portal, first let me take a bath", Naruto said. Everyone Anime fell.

After the bath, the group was walking when Dr. Doom showed up. "Have any of you seen four superheroes, one that can stretch, one made of stone, one who can turn invisible & one who can become fire?" Dr. Doom asked. "Oh no, it's Dr. Doom, Johnny's enemy", Shippo said. "The old friend of the world famous Fantastic Four?" Naruto asked. "So you know them, tell them that their Doom is coming", Dr. Doom said, then left. "Oh no!" Shippo said. "Tony Montana, Vamp, now Dr. Doom, who's next, Freddy Kruger the child killer?" Naruto asked. "How convenient", a man said. It was Freddy. "Sweet Jesus!" Naruto said. "Give me the child", Freddy said. "What do you want from him?" Sakura asked. "He's a child killer, duh" Naruto said. "Exactly, now hand him over, Bitch", Freddy said. "Fuck you!" she said as she started slicing him. "Feisty, aren't we, I need to chill, we'll have a rematch another time", Freddy said, then left. "Wow, you're as brave as you are beautiful", Shippo said. Sakura blushed. "Thank you sweetie", Sakura said. "This is stupid", Naruto said. "You're mean", Shippo said. "And you're a stupid idiotic fox!" Naruto said. "I'm telling my friends you said that, so they can kill you!" Shippo yelled. "Fuck you" Naruto said under his breath.

In the feudal era, the little sister of the thunder brothers, Souten was walking around. She was looking at the sacred jewel shard she acquired after killing a demon. "This is so boring, what am I going to do?" she asked. She saw a well. "Wonder what's in that well", she asked. She looked in. "There's nothing in this well", Souten said. She then lost her balance and fell in the well. "Holy shit!" she said as she fell, then she went through a dimension. "What the Hell is this?" Souten asked. She arrived at the bottom of a well. She climbed out the well and was at a shrine. "Where am I?" Souten asked. She then saw Kagome talking to Inuyasha. "What are we gonna do about Naraku?" Kagome asked. "We'll find and kill him", Inuyasha said. "I'm worried about Shippo", Kagome said. "He'll be fine, Paul & Maccer found some trained ninjas to protect him", Inuyasha said. "Shippo", Souten said. Then Johnny "Human Torch" Storm came. "Paul and Maccer are on their way right now, let's head to Capsule Corp.", he said. The 3 left with Souten secretly following.

With only two miles to Tokyo, and after killing more demons that came their way, Naruto and the gang stopped. "We're almost there", Kakashi said. Shippo is lying in Sakura's arms singing along to Eminem's _The Way I Am_. Sakura is stroking Shippo's hair, and scratching his ears. Shippo was smiling. "The way he is, is very annoying", Naruto said, referring to the song. "Naruto, what did Shippo do to you that you hate him so fuckin' much?" Sasuke asked. "He's very annoying with his cuteness, and Sakura is calling him all these pet names, like 'cutie' and 'sweetie' and 'baby' I think she's in love with him", Naruto said. "She's not in love with him, get those sick thoughts out of your head", Sasuke said. "She's not old enough to be his mom Sasuke, she's probably 7 years older, I think", Naruto said. "Well he can't date her yet, he's still a kid", Sasuke said. "Why would she wait?" Naruto asked. "Look, if he fell in love with her, that's understandable, most kids fall in love with older kids, but if she fell in love with him, that would make her a pedophile, and I don't think she is", Sasuke said. "Whatever", Naruto said.

The group started walking again. Shippo was now singing along to Chris Jericho's _To kill a Stranger_. Naruto hears him. "You think he'll kill us, we're strangers", Naruto said. Before Sasuke said anything, a lightning bolt struck. "Maybe we'll be the ones to kill strangers", Hiten said. "Motherfucker", Sasuke said. Shippo saw it was the thunder brothers and panicked. "Don't worry Shippo, I won't let them harm you", Sakura said. "Think again bitches", Manten said as he attacked with lightning. Kakashi quickly ran to save Sakura & Shippo. "Did he just call me a Bitch?" Shippo asked. Then Kakashi grabbed a knife and tossed it at Manten, and it got him in the forehead. "No, my hair!" Manten screamed. "Manten, you're already bald!" Hiten said. "Oh yeah, I forgot", Manten said. Sasuke then did a fireball jutsu. "Holy Shit", Hiten said as he moved. "Dammit, I missed", Sasuke said. Hiten went after Sasuke with his lightning rod. "Die you Sonuva Bitch!" Hiten said. Naruto blocked the attack with his knife. But the rod was stronger than the knife, so Hiten struck them both with lightning. He was gonna finish them off, when a young man came out of nowhere and punch Hiten in the face. "Who the Fuck?" Hiten said. Shippo recognized the man. "Peter, you're here", Shippo said. It was Peter "Spider-man" Parker. "Hey Shippo, how are you?" Peter asked. "I'm fine, and you?" Shippo asked. "Peachy", Peter said. "Have you forgotten about me?" Hiten asked. Peter webbed the rod and Hiten's hand at the same time. Hiten got electrocuted and fell. Manten was gonna shoot lightning out of his mouth, but Peter webbed his mouth shut. The lightning exploded in his mouth and formed holes in his body. Blood poured out of those holes as Manten fell dead. "No, Manten, you Bastard, you killed my brother!" Hiten said. "That's what you get for killing my father!" Shippo shouted. "We'll meet again Shippo, you little Bitch", Hiten said as he left. "I'M NOT A BITCH YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!" Shippo shouted loud enough for the whole area to hear. "Shippo, that word is not appropriate", Sakura said. "You used that word too", Naruto said. "Shippo hangs around people who use that word, don't blame him", Peter said. "I'm sorry Sakura", Shippo said with puppy dog eyes. "Oh I can't stay mad at you little Shippy", Sakura said. "Did you just call him 'Shippy' Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Shut up Naruto", Sakura said. "Anyway we're close to town, I'll just join you", Peter said. So they all went toward Tokyo.

Tony Montana found a gun store. He went inside and found some weapons. He grabbed a .44, M-16 & SPAS 12. "With the money I found on those dead villagers, I should be able to afford these weapons", Tony said. Then he wondered, "How the Hell did they die? Maybe it _was_ the unleashed Hell that killed them", Tony said. He bought the weapons. "Luckily I was buried with my gun license and the extra $100", Tony said. Tony then saw a Resolution poster, and showed 5 guys, the leader Gabriel Logan, Lt. Leon S. Kennedy, co Lt. John McClane, Solid Snake & Tommy Vercetti. "Is that Tommy Vercetti?" Tony asked. "Yeah, he took over Miami after he got out of jail in 1986. He lost it to the Mafia 5 years later, but returned and took it back with Carl Johnson & Fido in 2002, after living in Las Vegas, California, now he's an active member of the world famous Resolution", the store owner said. "Wow, that guy has come a long way after I met him in jail", Tony said. He then left with his weapons.

Eventually, the group arrived in Tokyo, and went to Kagome's house, where they met with Kagome's little brother Sota and his girlfriend Rin. "My sister went to Capsule Corp. in West City", Sota said. "O.K. thanks, let's go group", Peter said. "Wait, can we come?" Sota asked. "We're gonna be walking, you sure you wanna join?" Peter asked. "Hell yes", Sota said. "You're cursing too Sota?" Peter asked. "Who gives a Shit", Rin said. "Rin who taught you that word?" Peter asked. "I heard it from Kagome, she said that Johnny's a load of Shit", Rin said. "Wow, that's awkward", Peter said. "Let's go", Sota said. So the groups walked all the way to Capsule Corp. and were greeted by Bulma Briefs. "Hello Peter, did you bring Shippo?" Bulma asked. "Yeah, the tyke's right here", Peter said, pointing to Shippo, who is still listening to his iPod in Sakura's arms. "Well, come in", Bulma said. They went in, Kagome noticed them. "Peter, where's Shippo?" Kagome asked. "He's with Sakura, right here", Peter said, pointing to Sakura who was holding Shippo. "Shippo!" Kagome shouted. She grabbed Shippo and was squeezing him. "You made it, thank God you're alive", Kagome said. "Kagome, I can't breathe", Shippo said choking. "Oh, Sorry honey", Kagome said. "She gives him pet names too?" Naruto asked. "Who the Fuck is they?" Inuyasha asked, referring to the ninjas. "Inuyasha, there are kids here, watch your language", Peter said. "Fuck you web-head", Inuyasha said, sticking up the finger. "We're the ninja group that Paul & Maccer hired", Sakura said. "Those jackasses hired a bunch of kids?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha, may I remind you that Pan, Yusuke & Kagome are kids, and are very strong" Peter said. "Yusuke has spirit powers, Kagome has priestess powers, Pan has abnormal powers", Inuyasha said. Peter let out an "I give up" sigh. "Kagome, Rin said that you said Johnny's a load of Shit", Shippo said. "Shippo!" Sakura said, referring to the swear. "That's what Rin said", Shippo said. Johnny was in the room the whole time. "What the Fuck is that suppose to mean?" Johnny asked. "Can we stop with the profanity", Kagome said. "After we discuss _your_ profanity towards me", Johnny said. "Dammit, can we drop this, may I remind you all Hell has literally broken loose", Peter said. "Aha, you swore", Naruto said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Peter screamed. Everyone was shocked. "Sorry about that, now we know Naraku unleashed demons, but chances are he unleashed infamous people as well", Peter said. "I know who he unleashed", Shippo said. "Who did Naraku unleash Shippo?" Peter asked. "Dr. Doom, Vamp, Tony Montana, the Thunder Brothers & Freddy Kruger", Shippo said. "My brothers are alive again?" Souten asked arriving in the room for the first time. "AHH! SOUTEN, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Shippo asked in shock. "Shippo, stop swearing, and don't say 'Bloody', you're not British", Sakura said. "Those demons were your brothers?" Peter asked. "Yeah, after they were killed, I focused on killing Shippo", Souten said. "Did your family have a grudge against Shippo's family?" Peter asked. "No, they did kill Shippo's father for jewel shards, then they were killed, so I focused my revenge on killing Shippo, then I realized something I never thought I'd realize", Souten said. "That I didn't kill your brothers, though I planed to with jewel shards, but since Inuyasha killed them, he should get blamed, not me", Shippo said. "What are ya blaming me for nigga?" Inuyasha asked. "You're really trying to sound gangsta, aren't you homie?" Johnny said. "I am gangsta mothafucka", Inuyasha said. "Can we shut up to hear what Souten's trying to say", Sasuke said. "I realized, I'm in love with Shippo", Souten said. "Oh…My…God", Shippo said. "Sweet Jesus mothafucka", Inuyasha said. Souten grabbed Shippo. "I love you", she said, and then she kissed him passionately. Paul & Maccer walked in. "Yo what's…Whoa, Shippo the playa", Paul said. "Can we get back to topic, Dr. Doom is out of Hell after me, Sue, Ben & Reed killed him", Johnny said. "I'll call everyone", Inuyasha said.

One hour later, everyone was at Capsule Corp. "Dammit, Vamp's back from the dead? That Sucks Cock", Raiden said. "Why is everyone swearing?" Sakura asked. "Yo, chill out Biatch", Inuyasha said. "Tony's alive again, Jesus Christ", Tommy Vercetti said. "I can't believe Victor's back", Reed "Mr. Fantastic" Richards said. "Even Freddy Kruger", Yusuke Urimeshi said. "We need to hunt down and kill these people", Peter said. "Hey man, not Tony", Tommy said. "If he's killing innocent people, we must", Reed said. "Where are the kids?" Bulma asked. "In a room playing Truth or Dare", Yusuke said. "Should they be playing that?" Kakashi asked. "(Scoffs) what's the worst that can happen?" Inuyasha asked. "Sota, you're turn, I dare you to suck Shippo's Dick", Rin said. "Nice one", Souten said. Sota removed Shippo's pants and did the dare. "We should be able to kill these Bastards", Jack Slate said. "All this swearing doesn't make any sense", Sakura said. "Do you see kids here? (Gasps) no, you don't? Good, now shut the Fuck up, and listen, if you hate swearing, fuckin' leave", Maccer said. Sakura flipped him off. "Naraku won't waste time trying to find and kill us, if we combine strength, we might be able to kill that Bastard and the Thunder Brothers", Inuyasha said. "Actually, there's only one left, I killed the more demonic looking one", Peter said. "Good, Manten went back to Hell, that just leaves Hiten & Naraku", Inuyasha said. "Let's get those mothafuckin' pricks", Raiden said. "Let me let the kids know", Kagome said, then went to the room they were in. She opened the door. "Shippo, we're gonna…HOLY SHIT!" Kagome shouted. "Did she just cuss?" Johnny asked. Kagome fainted. Inuyasha ran to her. The door was closed and locked. "What the Hell is going on in there?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing, just nothing", Souten said. Sota was still sucking Shippo's Dick. As he continued, Inuyasha heard Shippo moan. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked. "Shippo has a minor headache, don't worry about it", Souten said. She covered Shippo's mouth. "Fuck them, where are Pan & Bra?" Inuyasha asked. "Upstairs", Bulma said. "You Pan, Bra!" Inuyasha shouted. "What!?" Pan asked. "Hell has literally broken loose, be aware of any demons coming to the house!" Inuyasha said. "Will do!" Pan said. "Why is everyone screaming?" Raiden asked. "Inuyasha's too Goddamn lazy to go upstairs", Johnny said. "Hey fuck you pretty boy", Inuyasha. "Fuck you dog-shit", Johnny said.

"I'll watch the news to see if there's any suspicious Shit", Leon Kennedy said. "Good idea", Gabe Logan said. James is carrying Kagome. "What happened to her?" Gabe asked. "Beats the Hell out of me, this is more trouble than Team Rocket", James said. "What –fuckin'-ever", Leon said. "What the Hell are those kids doing in there?" Gabe asked. "Maybe they're fucking, it is Truth or Dare", John McClane said. "Shut the Fuck up man, I mean, they're just kids", Leon said. Leon was wrong like a motherfucker. "Truth or Dare Rin", Shippo asked. "Dare me mothafucka", Rin said. "Piss on Sota's chest", Shippo said. Sota removed his shirt, then Rin urinated on Sota's chest. "I'm sure they're just having regular fun", James said. "Yeah fuckin' right nigga, they know Paul, Maccer, David, Billy, Jim & Alyssa pretty Damn well" Carl Johnson said. "You be trippin' man", James said. "Shut the Fuck up", CJ said.

On the street, Tony Montana is walking on the sidewalk when he heard a scream. He ran to see what was going on. He saw people run in terror as a demon motioned toward a woman & her baby. "I will eat you and your child", the demon said. "Don't hurt my child", the woman pleaded. The demon laughed and was gonna eat them when, "Hey you leave that woman alone _cabròn"_, Tony said. "Make me fucker", the demon said. "O.K., say hello to my little friend", Tony said as he grabbed the M-16 and killed the demon. Two more demons came. "Who the Hell do you think you are?" asked one of the demons. "Tony Montana, _y tu es mierda_", Tony said as he used the .44 to kill the demons. 5 demons came. "_Ay Dios Mio_", Tony said as he grabbed the SPAS-12 and killed all 5 demons. After that, a bunch of civilians came and applauded for Tony. At Capsule Corp. Leon is watching the news, and then sees Tony. "Holy Shit! Hey everyone, Tony Montana is on the news", Leon said. Everyone rushes to the T.V. A man is talking to the camera in Japanese. "What the Fuck is he saying?" John asked. "He's saying today, a man saved a woman and her child from monsters", Inuyasha translated. "Sir is there anything you would like to tell the camera?" the anchorman asked in English. "I need Resolution to meet me in front of Kaiba Corp. especially you, Tommy, to discuss about the demons", Tony said. "He'scalling us", Tommy said. "Well, lets go, if he's from Hell, he can help us", Inuyasha said. Inuyasha went to the door where Shippo is. "Shippo, we're gonna meet with Tony Montana, stay here with Pan, Bra, Kagome & Bulma", Inuyasha said. "O.K. will do", Shippo said. "You sure they ain't doing any _hentai _Shit", Yusuke asked. "I don't fuckin' know man", Inuyasha said. Inside, Sota is giving Shippo anal, while Shippo is licking Rin's Pussy. Souten is under Shippo with his Dick in her Pussy, and her chest under Rin, rubbing her Ass. Sota and Rin are tongue kissing. "Chill, I'm sure they ain't fucking", CJ said. "If they are, I'm glad they do it quieter than Sue & Reed, always screaming, and the thumping", Johnny said. "Shut up Johnny", Sue "Invisible Woman" Storm said. "I hears you and Kagome had a sex contest against Sesshomaru & Bra, Inuyasha", CJ said. "Shut the Fuck up", Inuyasha said. Though he remembers nailing Kagome in a bath, while on the other side, Sesshomaru is nailing Bra. Both men will go faster to compete with each other. "Fuck it, let's go", Inuyasha said.

Eventually, everyone met at Kaiba Corp. Tony was talking to Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba. "Hey, Tony", Tommy said. "Tommy, good to see you again", Tony said. "Same here", Tommy said. "Fuck the greetings, just tell us what the Hell you know about these demons", Inuyasha said. "I know the demon Naraku opened the portal, he contacted Hell and talked with Lucifer, and then I managed to make it to where the hole was", Tony said. "Did Doom, Freddy & Vamp overhear too, or was it scheduled?" Reed asked. "I don't know man, all I know is we're gonna have a helluva lot of demons attacking, literally", Tony said. "Don't worry, I called 3 people, and you'll never guess who they are", Inuyasha said. "Mugen, Jin and Fuu", Yusuke said, making it sound obvious. "You Bastard", Inuyasha said menacingly. "What the fucking Hell did I do?" Yusuke asked. "Is there a problem buddy", a man asked. "Yo Mugen, how the Fuck are you homie?" Inuyasha asked. "It's a cool nigga", Mugen said. Both exchanged homie hugs. "Raiden, Logan, Whassup?" Mugen asked. "Not much Playa", Raiden said. "Word Yo", Logan "Wolverine" said. "Shut up everyone, where is this Naraku person?" Jin asked. "How the Fuck are we gonna know that?" Kuwabara asked. "Why don't you use your tickle feeling", Yusuke asked. "That only works for spirits dumbass", Kuwabara said. "Miroku, can you use your sacred scrolls to find him?" Sango asked. "Sorry, I can't, in these tall buildings my lovely lady, speaking of lovely, where's your friend Fuu?" Miroku asked. Sango, Inuyasha & Raiden looked at Miroku in shame. "She went to Capsule Corp to see Kagome", Jin said. "Yeah, Capsule Corp, where the children play and the ladies Fuck", Yusuke said. "For the last fuckin' time, the children aren't fucking", James said. "I highly fuckin' doubt that", CJ said. "Come on man, what could they be doing?" James asked. At Capsule Corp, Fuu entered. "Hello, it's me Fuu, are you there Mrs. Briefs?" she asked. She heard from upstairs, "Mom went out, just make yourself at home!" Bra said. She sat down next to a sleeping Kagome. "She must be tired", Fuu said. Then Kagome woke up in a fright. "Kids…fucking…Sota…head…Shippo…naked…swearing…God help me", Kagome said. "It's O.K. Kagome, where are the kids?" Fuu asked. Kagome pointed to the door. Fuu went to it. "No, please, don't go in there", Kagome said. "Relax Kagome, I'm gonna prove it's your imagination", Fuu said. She opened the door, it was unlocked because Souten got cleaning material from Rin's urine and didn't lock the door, stared in, and closed it. She sat down next to Kagome, who was now as shocked as her. "Tried to warn you", Kagome said. "I won't doubt you again", Fuu said. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then started kissing, and getting on top of each other. Holy Shit. Fuu saw Souten licking Rin from behind, while Shippo fucked Sota like a jackrabbit.

The group of Naraku crusaders waited outside of Kaiba Corp. Eventually, Dr Doom arrived. "Victor", Reed said. "So nice to see you again Mr. Richards", Dr. Doom said. You're going back to Hell", Ben "The Thing" Grim said. Then Vamp arrived. "I'm back", Vamp said. "Not for long asshole", Solid Snake said. Then Freddy came. "Who wants some?" Freddy said. "I'll take you _pendejo_", Tony said. Finally Naraku & Hiten came. "Prepare to die bitches", Hiten said. "You're going down mothafucka", Inuyasha said. Doom unleashed a deadly attack on the Fantastic Four, but they easily dodged it. Yusuke used the opportunity to hit him with a spirit gun, but he missed. Sango tossed her boomerang toward Freddy, but he dodged it. He was running toward her with his claws, but Tony shot him. Freddy diverted his attention to Tony and tried slashing him. Vamp was throwing knives at Snake and Raiden, but kept missing. Naruto threw a knife at Vamp and hit him. But it didn't keep Vamp down. Naraku & Hiten double teamed Inuyasha. Mugen stepped in and attacked Naraku, but Naraku kept regenerating. Peter webbed Doom, and flung him to the Kaiba Corp. doors. "Watch out for my Goddamn doors!" Seto shouted. "Sorry", Peter said. "I'll see you burn in Hell, fucker!" Doom shouted. Remy "Gambit" Lebeau threw a card at him. "The only fucker here is you", Remy said. Naraku is now fighting Bobby "Iceman" Drake. Bobby turned his arms into ice swords and was slashing Naraku. "Too chilly for you?" Bobby asked. Then Johnny came and blasted him with a fireball. "Can you feel the heat?" Johnny asked, impersonating Eddie Guerrero. "_Viva La Raza_", Remy said, noticing the impersonation. Johnny and Remy laughed. "For you Eddie", Johnny said, pointing at the sky. "May I remind you guys that there is a fight going on, so if you don't want to end up like Eddie Guerrero, pay some fuckin' attention", Inuyasha said, and then was hit by Naraku. "Why don't you pay attention, _cabròn_", Tony said. Goku joined the fight and started kicking Hiten's Ass. Vamp continued his assault, but was head to head with Gabriel Logan. "Ready to go?" Gabe asked. "You're gonna die you Son of a Bitch", Vamp said. They both grabbed knives and started slashing. Gabe was very quick and avoided the attacks, but his attacks did little affect. Vamp knocked Gabe down, and was gonna kill him, but a demon formed Naruto came in slashing Vamp. Vamp would have died if Doom hadn't hit Naruto with electricity.

The room Shippo was in had a T.V. and he turned it on and saw the news. He saw the battle taking place in front of Kaiba Corp. "Oh my, God, I got to help them", Shippo said. "What can you do?" Souten asked. "Anything I can, even if it means killing your brother", Shippo said. "I understand but…wait, don't you mean 'brothers'", Souten asked. "Peter killed Manten in the forest", Shippo said. "Oh, well I'll go with you", Souten said. "You're not gonna kill Peter are you?" Shippo asked. "No, I'm actually gonna help kill my brother, they were mean to me anyway", Souten said. "Then lets go", Shippo said. They left. "Now what?" Sota asked. "Give me Anal", Rin said. Sota obeyed, and nailed her Ass. "You're so good", she said. "I used to spy on Dave, Bill and Jim banging their wives", Sota said. "What?" Rin asked shocked. "NOTHING, nothing", Sota said nervously. He's sick and obscene.

At the battle scene, Freddy was slashing at Gambit. "I'll kill you", Freddy said. "You can't even touch me", Gambit said. Then Freddy kicked Gambit to the ground. "I stand corrected", Gambit said. "No, you lie dead", Freddy said. Then Miroku threw a sacred seal on him. "Tony, shoot the seal!" Miroku shouted. Tony obeyed and shot it. Freddy started to go crazy, cough up blood, and die. "One motherfucker down", Tony said. Doom is again attacking the Fantastic Four. "You can't beat me, I can't die!" Doom shouted. Ben punched him into the air. "Shut the Hell up", Ben said. Johnny gave doom a flame punch through the heart. Doom died from the blow. "Two motherfuckers down", Johnny said. Vamp was trying to kill Kakashi, but Gabe shot him with a .45 in the heart, while Raiden came and stabbed him in the back with his sword through the heart. Then he stabbed him in the neck. Vamp died. "Three motherfuckers down", Raiden said. Hiten electrocuted Goku and he fell. "Ha, no one can kill me", Hiten said. Then a bolt of lightning struck him. "Who hit me with my own fuckin' attack?" Hiten asked. He saw Souten. "Souten what the Hell are you doing?" Hiten asked. "Making you pay for your sins", Souten said. Shippo came with a machine gun. "As a great man once said, 'Say hello to my little friend'", Shippo said with a Spanish accent. "I like that kid", Tony said. "He's cool", Tommy said. Shippo fired the machine gun and killed Hiten. "For my father", Shippo said. "Great job Shippo, that's the fourth motherfucker", Remy said. "This child has extraordinary skill", Naraku said. Then Wolverine clawed into his back, while Solid Snake shot him with a SOCOM at the head. Yusuke hit him with a spirit gun, Goku used a kamehameha wave, and Inuyasha finished things off with a windscar. Naraku was dead. "Fifth motherfucker down", Inuyasha said. "There are still demons around", Miroku said. A bunch of demons came attacking. "Brace yourself", Leon said. Then Naruto woke up, still in his demon form and killed all the demons. "Holy Shit!" Bobby said. Naruto fainted. "He's tired", Kakashi said. "Nigga, I'd be tired too if I killed all those demons with my bare hands, and I can", Inuyasha said. A surviving demon tried running away, but was killed by one of Remy's kinetic cards. "Let's go", he said.

After Miroku sealed up Hell, everyone arrived at Capsule Corp. Inuyasha & Mugen went to check on Kagome & Fuu. "There is probably lesbian action upstairs", Yusuke said. "There's some down here too", Shippo said. "Who?" Peter asked. Inuyasha & Mugen came in shocked as Hell. "What the Hell happened?" Wolverine asked. "Kagome…Fuu…hot lesbian action mothafucka", Inuyasha said. Inuyasha and Mugen were spying on the girls when suddenly, "SIT!" Kagome yelled causing Inuyasha to fall face first to the ground. Then Mugen received a punch in the nose. Both men bled from their nose. "Bitch", they both said.

Later, everyone gathered at the table and talked about the fight. "That's really impressive", Bulma said. "These jackasses were no match for us, we really fucked them up, those sons of bitches didn't know what hit them, it was a Hell of a fight", Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, must you…" Sakura was saying, but was interrupted by a "STOP WITH THE FUCKIN' WHINING, BIATCH!" from Inuyasha's friends, Tommy's gang, and Johnny Storm. "Sakura, it's O.K., I listen to Eminem, he curses, and I'm fine with it", Shippo said. "I don't like rappers, they get into trouble, and are killed, like Tupac, and Biggie", Sakura said. "I won't get shot like they did", Shippo said. "They truly were great, the best of the best", Carl said, pointing to the sky. "Besides, those people were probably jealous, John Lennon wasn't a rapper, and he got shot", Shippo said. "We'll miss you John", Paul said. Later, Paul, Maccer & Shippo went to Naruto and company. "Thanks for bringing Shippo here safely", Paul said. "The least we can do for little Shipp-Shipp", Sakura said. Everyone smacked their head, Shippo chuckled nervously. "Sakura, I would also like to say I'm sorry for cursing at you, I tend to lose my temper", Maccer said. "It's O.K.", Sakura said. "You want a ride back?" Paul asked. "Nah, we'll walk", Sakura said. "Dammit, why can't we ride?" Naruto whined. "Shut the Fuck up", Sakura said. "Sakura, that word isn't necessary, why use it?" Shippo asked like a wise guy. "You got me", Sakura said.

Everyone said their byes and left. Soon, Mugen, Jin & Fuu left. Souten went to live with Shippo at Kagome's house, where more Truth or Dare games were played. No one ever knew, Kagome never told anyone, she just wants to get it out of her head. Tony is in Miami with Tommy, as the overlords. "Sota, where did you learn to fuck?" Shippo asked. "David told me the basics, Billy told me the extreme, Jim told me the toys", Sota said. "Kevin told me", Shippo said. "I need to Fuck someone, where's Rin?" Sota asked. "Visiting Sesshomaru, with Souten", Shippo said. "I need to Fuck someone", Sota said. "Chill man, you're crazy", Shippo said, then was knocked down, "Sota, what the Hell are you doing?" Shippo asked. "I'm desperate", Sota said as he removed Shippo's pants. "Sota, I don't mind you doing this, but it's still crazy that you are", Shippo said. "Sex, Anal, Shippo", Sota said psychotically. He started giving Shippo Anal. "Not so hard, Damn", Shippo said. "Sorry", Sota said, as he continued. Shippo called his cell. "Steve, get me George, Yo George, Sota needs help with sex control, thanks bye", Shippo said. (Steve Burnside, Kevin Ryman, George Hamilton, Resident Evil). "Take it easy, I have a small ass", Shippo said. "Sorry, but it's as smooth as a girl's vagina", Sota said. "Dumbass", Shippo whispered.

Characters:

Inuyasha Kagome Rin Shippo Sota Pan Bra

Goku Kent Paul

Seto Kaiba Maccer GambitMokuba Kaiba Miroku Sango James

Fantastic Four (left to right): Johnny, Ben, Sue and Reed WolverineDavid Billy Coen

Jim Chapman Alyssa Ashcroft

Kevin RymanGeorge Hamilton

Steve BurnsidePeter ParkerNarakuTony Montana

Freddy KrugerNarutoSakuraSasukeKakashi3rd Hokage MugenJin

Fuu Gabriel Logan

Solid SnakeRaiden Bobby Drake

Dr DoomVampSouten

Hiten Manten Tommy Vercetti

Carl JohnsonClaude

Leon Kennedy John McClane

Yusuke Urimeshi Bulma


End file.
